


发烧

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Illnesses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 灵感源于巴黎圣母院起火。有一点点像卡佛的好事一小件？anyway很短的一篇意识流，基于我小时候生病的经历。你甚至不能理解自己的病痛，但是你能感受到你的生命正在被一点一点的吞噬。对此你什么也做不了。





	发烧

那天早上我是被烧醒的。  
我的脸好疼，我以为我脸上一定有火什么之类的，但是没有，只有火焰炙烤的热度和痛感。  
我把头拽起来。我得去找妈妈。我得去医院。  
“妈妈。”我的声音听起来小小的嗡嗡嗡的。  
“怎么了宝贝儿？”妈妈还没醒。  
我的头上长了一个火焰山。  
“womdehernusun.”  
我说不出来。  
他们说我的头后来掉到了地上，把身子也拉到了地上，我只记得我的身体顺着喉咙也燃上了火。  
妈妈把我抱起来送到了医院。他们给我做了各种各样的检查，妈妈拖着我从一楼到二楼，但是所有的检查结果都正常的不能再正常。我只是很烫。我只是不知道哪儿烧起来了。  
医生说，没关系，给孩子退个烧就好了。  
妈妈说可是她特别烫，而且已经失去意识了。  
医生摸了摸我的额头，说可怜的小天使哦。她挺漂亮的呢。  
妈妈亲了亲我的脸颊说是啊，是个漂亮的小宝贝。她跳舞总站正中间呢。  
药已经开好了，带孩子去注射室吧。医生递给妈妈一张单子，希望小宝贝一切都好。  
退烧针打了一天一夜，我却越来越烫。  
“妈妈，”我好烫，我的脸肯定已经烧焦了。我想哭，如果哭一下应该可以把火灭掉。但是我的眼泪可能已经被烤干了。  
妈妈微咪的眼睛闪了一下，但又闭上了。妈妈一定很累了吧。  
我倒在妈妈身上的重量还是突然搅醒了妈妈，她一激灵摸了摸我的脑门，烫，好烫，这是怎么回事啊！她叫来了医生，医生也表示疑惑。“我的宝贝儿脸都肿了，也涨红了，该怎么办呀！”医生建议再去做一些检查，妈妈立马带我去做了检查，但还是一点问题也没有。妈妈又去找医生。医生说“那大概有百万分之一的几率....” “怎么样？” “我也不清楚，不好说，有的时候这样就不会好了。”  
妈妈哭了，她问医生说我会死吗，医生说我不能下定论，我不好说，但我们还是接着打针吧。“可是打针根本没用！我们已经打了一天一夜了。求求您想点别的办法吧。”  
医生想不出来办法，说也许你应该转院，但这个医院已经是本市最大的医院了。  
我拼命把舌头伸出来舔了舔嘴唇。唾液在外面一下就被烧掉了。  
妈妈还在哭，我希望她能借我一点眼泪。  
我知道，我要死了，这样一点一点烧死的，我那天早上就知道了但妈妈不知道。  
我知道我死了之后妈妈会生个小的，还是很漂亮，还是会在情景剧里演主角的宝宝；因为那是她和爸爸的基因。  
我开始颤抖，我迫不及待地要从这个火烧的躯壳里离开。妈妈在和医生商量转院的事情，妈妈还不知道我是怎么回事，我也不知道，医生也不知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 小时候每次生病都是半夜跑去找妈妈带我去医院然后连续烧很久也不知道为什么。有几次我觉得我大概快死了但最终都没有，我也不知道为什么但我好想活着，但有次肺炎医生做检查的时候我听到他低声说了一句要是这就是你吹气的最大力气的话我们恐怕就……然后我就拼命地吹，一次没吹到标准就求医生让我再试一次。我记得医生和我父母说话的时候我妈哭的样子，我还记得小时候同一个病房和我一起玩飞镖的男孩子头发渐渐掉光然后死去的事情。这不是愉快的经历但总的来说还是个人成长的一部分吧。  
> btw，我长的一点也不漂亮哦2333.


End file.
